Kurama's Sister, Hiei's Love
by MercilessAngel
Summary: Blood, fighting, resurrection, love. What more could any half goddess ask for? Maybe a little down time...pfft like that's going to happen. HieiOC. REVISED.
1. Little Hiei

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho (wish I did though)

This is a Hiei/OC if anyone didn't know.

Also if anyone is wondering this is me, Yoko-Fox, and this is my plot. Except now I am MercilessAngel on FanFiction

The Teacher and the Principle are fictional people who are unrelated to anyone.

Here is just some background info that will prove helpful in well figuring some stuff out:

The OC is Kurama's adopted sister, like the title implies. She's a half ice youkai, half fire goddess. Kind of weird I know. She has coal black hair that falls to her shoulders in a light way with two light blue bangs in the front that are longer then the rest of her hair and frame her face. She has red eyes, but they are different from Hiei's. His are a blood red but hers are darker with even darker red, almost black, flecks. She has healthy skin that contrasts nicely with her red eyes. She has a dark blue tear shaped mark on her left shoulder that is a part of her heritage. She is a nice, energetic, and very protective person. She knows she's a youkai, of course, but Kurama doesn't. Neither does she know about him being a youkai. So that should do it. Her name is Kiyoko Minamino.

Soooo lit the story begin.

Shuichi and Kiyoko were walking to school with Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Hiei. At the moment the Yu Yu Gang was going to her school because they are on a mission, of course she just thought they were visiting her.

_**Flashback **_

Standing in a room with pale blue walls Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei were awaiting the diminutive demigod from whom they received their orders.

"Stupid baby always making us wait…" Yusuke mumbled angrily and rightly so considering they had been waiting for nearly 20 minutes.

"What was that Yusuke?! What did I tell you about calling me a baby?! I am ten times your elder!" Koenma said with his dramatic entrance, you would think he had been waiting for Yusuke to make a smart comment before entering, which he had been.

Satisfied Yusuke had been reprimand, Koenma began climbing onto his desk, grabbing the black remote he stood on top of the desk in a sad attempt to be eye level with his detective team. He pointed the remote at the wall to his right and a screen lowered from the ceiling. An image of a high school appeared, Kyomai High School.

"Your mission is to infiltrate this school disguised as students and track down a youkai we have discovered is at this school. We don't know if the youkai is hostile and it is imperative-"

"Hey what does impar-e-tiv mean?"

"It means it is very important, Kuwabara."

"Oh"

"**Like **I was saying, it is imperative that you locate this youkai before it can cause harm. I have taken the liberty of enrolling Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara you start Thursday and will be wearing the uniform, dismissed."

… "What!"

"I refuse to go to a ningen school…"

"Well Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei you have no choice." At this Hiei was sorely tempted to pull his lovely katana out and slit Koenma's throat. Instinct guiding, Koenma saw the fury in Hiei's eyes and hightailed it out of there like a bat out of hell.

"So… Kyomai High School is it? ...Hey Kurama isn't that the school your hot sister goes to?" Yusuke, asked once again saying the wrong thing, at the wrong time.

"Yusuke while on this mission you will refrain from hitting on my sister, is that understood?" The protective kitsune growled.

"Sure thing Kurama heehee…"

_**End of Flashback **_

So now walking to school Kiyoko saw the sullen look upon little Hiei's, her nickname for him, face. So she decided to cheer everyone up with… singing.

"So… who wants to sing?"

…No answer.

"Fine I'll sing then: _This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friends-_"

"Shut up, you baka onna…" growled Hiei.

"Ahhh…does little Hiei need a hug?" she teased.

"Don't... you... dare..."

Ignoring his warning growl Kiyoko pounced on Hiei with vigor and commenced in harassing the angry fire youkai. Yusuke and Kuwabara were rolling on the ground holding their sides laughing while Shuichi/Kurama chuckles because when Kiyoko had pounced on Hiei he had fallen with her on top making for a very indecent position. Hiei was now ready to not kill her, but to torture her without an ounce of mercy.

And like the would-be victim before, Koenma, she turned tail and ran for her life to school.

Kiyoko arrived to her class and dived under her desk for the protection it offered and began to pray that she lived to a ripe old age and saw all of her grandchildren then died peacefully in bed, apposed to being ripped apart by an angry Hiei.

When her teacher saw her quivering under her desk he signed. This wasn't exactly a normal routine but nothing Kiyoko did anymore surprised Mr. Zapp.

"Ms. Minamino please, get out from under your desk."

She shook her head and continues to cower while keeping hawk's eye on the door.

And then it opened…

"Evil!!! Evil!!!" Her screaming echoed around for miles as birds took flight from trees, dogs barked, and squirrels ran away.

"Ms. Minamino there is nothing evil here" Mr. Zapp sighed.

"Yes there is and it has gravity defying hair and murder in its evil eyes. Run for your lives!"

The very thing that had caused her screaming had previously walked in, the principle guiding. Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara stood around the doorway. And Hiei still had that malevolent look in his eyes.

Mr. Zapp just shook his head.

"Mr. Heartman what can I do for you this fine morning?"

"Well Mr. Zapp these four young men are to be in your class and I took the liberty of showing them to your room. This is Mr. Minamino, Mr. Jaganashi, Mr. Kuwabara, and Mr. Urameshi. Boys this is Mr. Zapp your teacher here at Kyomai High School. Have fun."

In an act of amusement Mr. Zapp assigned Hiei to sit behind her, evil Mr. Zapp.

_**At Lunch **(4 hours later) _

The guys had headed out to lunch before Kiyoko because she had to clean up the mess Hiei had left from throwing wards of paper at her head. Poor misunderstood Kiyoko.

Finally leaving, Kiyoko followed her ears to where she heard the gang situated around a large cherry blossom tree with a lake not far off but was confused to see a certain short person missing.

"Hey guys, where's Hiei?"

Yusuke points up the tree. She tiptoe over quietly and climb up the tree slowly to see little Hiei quietly snoozing away.

-**Awww… he's just so cute**- Kiyoko thought as she leaned over Hiei till she was level with his ear. Deep breathe.

"Wake up you furry cat hairball!"

From the shock Hiei fell out of the tree somehow jarring gravity back into his hair causing it to temporarily not stick up anymore.

"… I am going to kill you, you little monster…" Uh-oh, scary calm.

So now Hiei was chasing Kiyoko, while she ran for dear life, and Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Shuichi/Kurama were all laughing so hard their guts hurt. And then Hiei caught her…

(Note: Kiyoko is wearing the girls' uniform which is a blue skirt that goes to her knees with silver lining on the bottom with a blue long sleeve shirt with silver around the collar, wrists, and bottom. The guys' uniform is a blue jumper with white lining around the ankles, wrists, and collar.)

Hiei took her and threw her into the lake.

"Hn. Maybe that will teach her…"

"No! She can't swim!" Kurama usually calm now looked ready to strangle someone, namely Hiei.

"Ugh! Why didn't you tell me that?!"

"I was trying…" Splash!

Hiei had jumped into the lake after Kiyoko. Hiei dived deeper and saw her floating there with her eyes closed. He grabbed her and pulled her out off the water. Everyone was standing around her and wondering what they should do when Keiko came running toward the school in a rage. Keiko had decided to visit Yusuke for lunch.

"What happened here?! Yusuke did you do this?!" And Keiko commenced to hitting Yusuke with her bag.

"Stop I –ow- didn't –ow- do this! –Ow- Hiei-" and Yusuke was no longer conscious and with us.

"Yes, Hiei pushed her into the water but she can't swim." Kurama said hoping to stop Keiko from killing his friend.

… To Be Continued…

Translations

Kitsune - fox

Ningen - human

Youkai - demon

Baka - idiot

Onna - woman


	2. The Goddess

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho (though I wouldn't mind owning it) Please could someone tell me if the POV is annoying because I could change it to first person.

Chappy 2 my grammar is improving exponentially, which is good. :-)

For whom it may concern I will be updating my other story as often as possible. Also this story is based off of after the Dark Tournament. Then it follows my own plot.

**Chapter 2**

_Past_

_Last time on Kurama's Sister, Hiei's Love Kiyoko had just been nearly drowned by our one and only Hiei, who saved her. And Yusuke who had been knocked out by none other then Keiko. We return to see Kiyoko has been taken home and left in her room, where she recuperated in peace._

Present

Kiyoko woke up and instantly knew she was in her room. **Odd**, she thought, **all I remember is being at school. I was going to lunch when I insulted little Hiei, then he was chasing me… and then I was … cold? Maybe wet? Ahhh that little monster threw me in the lake! He'll pay… **

(Note: Her room faces the north so it's not too sunny but still bright in the morning, not necessarily making her a morning person, with walls starting out light blue at the bottom and darkening to the ceiling, which is black. Her carpet is an off white/silver. She has a black dresser with green vines carving around it under a large mirror. She has a book shelf with her favorite books (be creative). Her bed is brass framed with black blankets, and midnight blue pillows. She has a flat screen on the wall opposite her bed. The layout is the door to her room is on the west wall, her bed and a window on the north wall, her closet and bathroom door with a small stand in-between them on the east wall, and her dresser, mirror and TV on the south wall. )

She took a shower before she got dressed in her school uniform, which she has learned to hate very much. She headed downstairs and saw breakfast on the table with a note. (It's Friday and about 6:30 am.)

_Note:_

_Left early, here's breakfast, don't be late for school. _

_Shuichi _

After she ate Kiyoko grabbed her bag and headed out to school. **Bet that shrimp ran away, **she thought,** probably scared because he knows I'm gonna kill him. **

When she got to school she didn't see Yusuke, Shuichi/Kurama, Kuwabara, or Hiei in homeroom. In fact she didn't see them all day.

_**Somewhere else **_

**Great, **Hiei thought,** the baby has more 'information' **(Note the sarcasm)

Once again the four spirit detectives had been called to the pale blue room with the wooden desk and screen the came down from the wall. And once again they were waiting for something, or someone.

But this time that someone they were waiting for wasn't stalling and rushed in without a second glance in the team's way. He didn't bother with pleasantries and got right down to business. Once again he grabbed the black remote and again pointed it at the wall, where a picture began to form.

"Why is there a picture of Kurama's sister on the wall?" Yusuke, who the first to break the silence, asked.

"Kurama's sister? This is the demon that has been hiding in the school." Koenma said sounding, trying, important.

"Yes it is because we've met her, and that's her. And since she's Kurama's sister, she had human parents, making her human… unless you've been holding out on us Kurama old pal." Yusuke refused to give up.

"Actually," Kurama said in a shaking voice, "She's not related by blood. She's my _adopted_ sister."

"I don't care if she Kuwabara's long lost evil twin, she is a demon and is to be brought in! Understood?!"

…

_**Back to Kiyoko **_

Wandering back home Kiyoko wondered where her brother and friends had disappeared to. She had searched the house for any other notes she might have missed or signs of where four large teenage males could disappear to. Because as far as she knew, four large teenage males, didn't just disappear into thin air.

She was upstairs rooting through Shuichi/Kurama's closet, for obvious reasons, when she head the front door creak open.

"Shuichi is that you?!"

"Yeah it is. Kiyoko, could you come down here… please?" He didn't sound to well.

"Sure, be right there."

She ran down the stairs and saw him starring at the floor. He wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Hey Shuichi, what's wrong?"

He shook his head, looking up; she clearly saw the sadness in his eyes. She felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. Then she saw and felt nothing.

_**Dream World **_

Kiyoko was standing in a glassy void where the sound of nothing was piercing. Then the sound of something almost unbearably loud came. It was like a tornado with the whistling wind screaming and pushing at Kiyoko.

A great ice dragon landed in front of her and bowed its head.

"Dragon of Scarlet Fires… my father's dragon. What are you doing here?"

"Your father has sent me to watch you. He says that before all is through you will need all the help you can get. Every last friend."

The dragon then roared, turned into an orb, and soared into Kiyoko's body. She glowed and the world lightened.

_**Waking World **_

Kiyoko woke up to see Shuichi starring at her with the same sad look in his eyes.

"Shuichi, where are we?"

The room was red with green roses around as a border and was well furbished. The bed she was currently on had dark green covers and smelled like roses. Not her color choice but nice all the same.

"You're safe Kiyoko. Follow me."

She got up with difficulty and remembered the pain she had felt in her head before she was unconscious and reached back to feel her head. There was a knot but nothing bloody. It sure was sore though.

She followed him though hallway after hallway and tried to remember the way. **Left, left, left, left, right, left, left, right… wait was that a left or a right? Grrrr.**

After he finally stopped they were in front of a pair of large double doors.

"Try not to laugh…" and then he opened them.

Inside was; a pale blue walls, a wooden desk, and a large screen on the wall. Of course that was ignoring Yusuke and Kuwabara sitting in chairs, Hiei leaning against the wall, and a baby sitting on the desk starring at her. Then it talked…

"Kiyoko Minamino. You are a demon. You are trespassing in the Ningenkai and are being charged as such."

"Well you don't beat around the bush do you? Correction I'm half ice youkai, and half fire goddess. And I'm not trespassing in the Ningenkai world because my father got me permission to come over from the Makai when I was little so I could be raised safely here. So therefore there are no charges, _Lord _Koenma."

Shocked silence fell around, with everyone starring at Kiyoko.

"How… did _you_ know I was Koenma?"

"Who doesn't know the diminutive demigod who's running the Reikai for his father, the real lord?"

"You…you… I am **not** diminutive!"

"Wait a minute; you knew you were a demon, goddess, thingy." Kuwabara, the unintelligent but still good guy, asked.

"Yes, I have always known. What I don't understand is why you all are here?"

"We are the spirit detectives. Me, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei fight all the bad demons that escape into the Ningenkai."

"You do know that what you said used improper grammar, right? And who's Kurama?"

"I'm Kurama… it's my demon name."

"Kurama… you're a demon. That's so… Awesome! Who else is a demon?!"

"Well," Yusuke started, "Hiei's a demon."

"Awww, little Hiei's a dem-"

And at that moment who should enter but Botan, a mistake if anyone ever saw one.

"Oooh, Lord Koenma is that the new girl, she's your sister right Kurama, she looks nice, hi my names Botan, I love your skirt, are blah blah blah-"

**Oh my god… what is _that?!_ It's still talking…we're doomed! **

To Be Continued...

Translations 

Kitsune - fox

Ningen - human

Youkai - demon

Baka - idiot

Onna - woman

Ningenkai - Human world

Makai - Demon world

Reikai - Spirit world


	3. Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: Ok I don't own YuYu Hakusho

This is a HieiOC, do not be mislead

Chappy 3 yay. I'm on a roll!

**Truth or Dare**

0o0o0o0o0 Kiyoko's POV 0o0o0o0o0

Last Time we saw Botan going on, and on, and on, and on, and well you get my point. :-3

"-Blah, blah blah blah, bla-"

"Botan!"

"Yes Koenma, sir!"

"Did you get the information I required?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good then we-

"We can get out of this room and do something fun."

Grinning Kiyoko grabbed Kurama gently and Hiei, not so gently (seems past transgressions had not been forgiven) pulling them out of the room.

"Kiyoko do you even know where your going?!"

"No idea, sooo why don't you lead the way to the nearest entertainment room."

While saying that, Kiyoko pushed Kurama in front of her, still keeping hold of Hiei in case he tried to sneak away. The others excluding Koenma had seen fit to follow them.

"Sooo Hiei care to explain why I have to memory of the other day, except for cold and wet?"

"…Hn"

"That's all you have to say for yourself?! Hn!"

"Hn"

"You really need to widen your vocabulary; we wouldn't want you to end up like **them**."

"Hey, Kuwabara shouted, what's that supposed to mean?!"

"Whatever you think it means…"

The group, lead by the red headed kitsune, stood inside of a family room that had a little of each of the boys' personality inside; from the dark, gloomy window sill, to the reading chair in the corner with a book perched upon it, to the complete mess around a t.v. and entertainment system.

"So your name is Kiyoko, right? I'm Botan. I'm the 'grim reaper', but I prefer ferry girl."

The happiness level was scary.

"Nice to meet you… so what do you guys do for fun around here?"

"Oh let's play a game!"

"Yea, a game! Let's play Truth or Dare."

And here is where Kiyoko keeping her firm grip on Hiei paid off, for at the mere mention of games he had escaped and bolted, but not far. Only about halfway up the stairs.

"Hehe. You're going to play Hiei. Think of this as my… revenge."

"Hn"

"Oh your Hn-ing won't save you now."

Kiyoko then grabbed Hiei's foot and dragged him down the stairs. Muahahaha

"So Hiei what kind of demon are you cause your fast?"

"Half fire, half…ice" he growled as his head went bump, bump, bump down the stairs.

"Ow that looks painful."

"It probably is Kuwabara, you want to try?" Kiyoko grinned evilly.

"No not really."

"Yay! Hiei's playing! We're gonna have sooo much fun! Ok since it was Kiyoko's idea she can start."

The gang sat in a semi circle: Kurama, Botan, Kuwabara, Kiyoko, Hiei, and Yusuke.

"Ok Kuwabara, truth or dare?" **Don't look evil, don't look evil… **

"Dare." **Yes, Muahahaha **

"I dare you to… drink 7 country club vodkas!"

"Isn't that a little much Kiyoko?" sweatdrop

"Na Kurama, he'll live."

So Kuwabara drank them but passed out at about the 5th one, with Botan taking his turn.

"Hiei, truth or dare?"

"Hn dare"

"I dare you to be tied to Kuwabara for two days with Spirit Rope."

And if the speed Hiei used to get out of his seat to the door was impressive then Kiyoko and Botan's was out of this world. They grabbed him and brought him back to his seat. There they tied him to the still unconscious Kuwabara.

"Untie me you stupid mfmnsmssf"

Kiyoko cut him off with a sock, Kuwabara's sock, stuffed in his mouth. He then passed out from toxic fumes.

"Ok since Hiei is not capable of continuing and since there's two girls and two boys let's team up."

"Ok, Kurama agrees, my turn. Umm ok girls truth or dare?"

"Truth" they agree after a shared look.

"Ok what's your darkest secret?" his sad attempt at being evil.

"I sleep with a nightlight." Botan

"I changed hair spray last week." Kiyoko

"…that's not dark!" Yusuke obviously felt cheated.

"I don't have dark secrets." **Well, at least any I can say out loud. **

"Soo, boys truth or dare?"

"Ehh dare" they agreed on.

"I dare you to … kiss eachother, on the lips."

"Ewww. That is sooo gross."

"Well it's that or you strip and run around Koenma's office naked."

That seemed worse to them so in slow motion that could only signify utter unwillingness, they kissed. Then fainted.

"Well that was better then I expected."

"What do you mean Kiyoko?"

"Well now that they are all unconscious the real fun can begin."

**_Fast Forward: A Few stores later _**

"Ok I think we got everything."

"What aree we gonna do?"

"Play the evilest prank in the world."

The first room they hit was Hiei's and dyed everything… Orange.

(AN: In my opinion, orange is an off color.)

And they place plushies all over his bed.

They tried to hit Kuwabara's next but it was so messy and gross that they reconsidered.

So instead of even entering Kuwabara or Yusuke's rooms' they paint their doors pink and glue fake flowers all over them.

And then Kurama's room… They snooped around until they found his diary and baby pictures. Kiyoko pastes his diary all over the internet; Myspace, Google, Wikipedia, and Quizilla. Then she took his most embarrassing picture, him streaking through the living room naked, and make poster sized copies and hang them everywhere.

They sneaked to the living room to ensure that the boys were still asleep and grabbed the last bag.

They poured fake blood on the walls and hung cob webs fro the ceiling, everything had come from a Reikai store so it looked very real. Kiyoko dimmed the lights and put a cd of abandoned houses noises; creaking doors, and stuff like that.

The girls then set up cameras and videos around the house that were connected to the screen in Koenma's office.

"Hehe let the fun begin."

**_Fast Forward: the guys wake up _**

"…AHHHHHH! We're DEAD!" the screams of Kuwabara and Yusuke echoed through the house for neither Kurama or Hiei would fall for such a trick.

"MY ROOM" "MY PICTURES"

As Kurama scrambled around tearing down pictures, Kuwabara and Yusuke were huddled in the living room avoiding looking at well, anything.

"Hahaha that was sooo funny!"

"I know! And Kurama doen't even know we posted his diary on the internet yet! Hahaha"

"He doesn't does he?"

The guys, looking ready to kill, had silently filed into the room, and were now starring at the girls.

"Er hi guys. How's it going?"

"You are dead." Was Hiei's articulate response.

"Really, cause I look very alive." Kiyoko couldn't help

"…"

"Run Botan! Run like you've never ran before!"

And she took off, with Botan right behind her.

"Come on guys, it was all in good humor."

"I'm gonna humor the both of you out a window!"

"That was harsh Yusuke, don't you think Kiyoko?"

"Very. Come on guys 'all's fair in love and war', right?"

"NO!"

"The dye will come out, right Botan?"

"Wait, you mean we were supposed to get the kind that comes out?"

"Uh-oh. Run faster!"

Everyone was coming closer to where Koenma's office is, so it shouldn't of surprised anyone when he popped out of nowhere.

"What in my father's name are you doing you hoodlums!" Unhappy baby

"We're just playing Koenma. Oh! Do you wanna see how cute Kuramam used to be?"

"Erm… what?"

"Well me and Botan played a prank on the guys and dyed Hiei's stuff orange-

"Orange?"

"Yup oranges is soo weird. And painted Kuwabara and Yusuke's doors pink, and posted pictures of baby Kurama streaking across the house. Like this."

She then pulled a spare picture out of her pocket to show Koenma.

"Wasn't he cute!"

"snort Indeed"

"And Kiyoko and I set up cameras that are connected to your screen so we can watch their reactions! Right Kiyoko?"

They all walk into Koenma's office and watch the screen as Kuwabara and Yusuke wake up and scream bloody murder.

Then Kurama obviously not fooled one bit walking into the hall and screaming.

Hiei by this point knew something very. Very wrong had happened and ran to his room and screamed.

Koenma this whole time and been trying very hard not to laugh but when the screen switched back to Kuwabara and Yusuke curled around each other whimpering and couldn't stop himself.

"That's hilarious."

"Ha that means you guys can't kill us." Kiyoko said very smug.

"What about our doors?" Yusuke asked.

"You can replace them."

"My stuff?"

"Erm… Shopping!"

**TBC**

* * *

I want reviews! I want at least one before the next chapter comes up. See thats not very demanding is it? One little review. 

Translations

Kitsune - fox

Ningen - human

Youkai - demon

Baka - idiot

Onna - woman

Ningenkai - Human world

Makai - Demon world

Reikai - Spirit world


End file.
